


Unwind

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Communication, Cute Ending, Embarrassed Tsukishima, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Vocal worship, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a bad mood, and although Tsukishima notices this, he cannot find proper wording to uplift him. As much as Tsukishima might not be a hard worker, for Yamaguchi he will try his best. At the different stages of him 'trying hard', the outcomes vary. </p><p>Tsukishima's methods are quite uncontroversial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts).



> I wrote this on a day I was super irritated and felt like taking it out through a character in writing, buuuutttttt :D I always like stirring shit between these two, to be honest. Also having Tsukishima being a learner in all sorts of love stuff and being bad in wording them properly~~~
> 
> This fic came into working during a time I discovered how fun and amazing yamatsukki can be, and Leona has been a huge enabler to this! She also urged me on to write more yamatsukki, so I couldn't go posting this without giving this to my one of favourite baby dolls! I hope its to your liking, my sweet!
> 
> I didn't say this before, but also a HUGE thanks to my most beloved beta [Hannah](/users/aphrosCartographer). She always make sure that my fics (mostly Tsukiyama) have no big mistakes, and lately also adds super fun and cute general comments!! You're an uplifting and hard working babe, so thank you a lot doll! I'm incredibly pleased that you started shipping these two and love them a lot because of all the fics I gave you to check :DDD

“Don’t forget your water bottle, Tsukki.” Tadashi walks up to him, the bottle in his hand, ready to give it to his friend. Last practice, their coach had ordered them to all drink more water. So on top of the bottles that stayed in the gymnasium, they each carried a smaller plastic bottle with them. Looking at the water bottle, he wonders if it really was his or Tadashi’s, and thinks that he wouldn’t mind ‘indirect kisses’. Face clean of any dirty thoughts he might have, he places the bottle in his bag. His fingers had stopped tingling whenever Tadashi touched him, lately. In front of the team, they keep the illusion of being ‘just friends’ up, because Tadashi had wished for it. After the exchange, they both stand at the exit of the hall, ready to leave. 

“Good work today.” They bow to their upperclassmen, leaving while the sun is still setting. It gives their school building a nice hue, which they leave behind them soon enough. 

Going their usual pathways off the school grounds and on their way home, Tadashi doesn’t speak much. He keeps his hands in his pockets and his thoughts to himself. On other evenings, they’d chat about things they’d read that day, or how far they were with studying for tests. Kei doesn’t mind. Tadashi has a knack to know when Kei appreciates a comfortable silence. Every now and then he has to tell him to stop being pesky or meddlesome. Observing him now, he tries to sense where the lack of conversation originates from. 

Passing the lanterns on their way home, Kei turns his mp3-player on, letting the sounds from his headphones fill the blank space between them. Sometimes, Tadashi keeps his frustrations to himself. It’s borne from Kei’s dislike of hot-headed people with too much will to improve. Once, as he wanted to pick Tadashi up from his post-practice workout, he overheard Tadashi and Shimada talking. His friend has an outlet elsewhere, and Kei feels thankful for it. He wasn’t the type of guy to pat someone’s shoulder and say ‘you’ll get better eventually’. Such wishful guarantees weren’t in his day-to-day vocabulary. However, Tadashi didn’t bare himself a lot when he felt awful, while Kei could rant about whatever in a calm manner and also have a listening ear. 

Maybe he should try a little harder, just for tonight. Lowering the volume of his mp3, his eyes stare straight ahead. He clears his throat to get Tadashi’s attention. 

“Nishinoya said that your serves kept getting harder to receive, you know.” Kei opts for a conversation starter. They take the road to their right, the second to last road split before they have to part ways. Down the hill, further ahead, was the intersection where Tadashi happened to head to Shimada’s store, something he did more frequently now at the end of summer. Kei had never said anything about it, never inquired as to how Tadashi’s extra practice had gone. Being together, Kei extends his kindness in more subtle ways, like picking Tadashi up or bringing him muesli bars from home. He had been pretty proud on how happy it made Tadashi, how much he could appreciate the little things. 

On days where the road wasn’t inhibited by the presence of any other people, they’d kiss at this intersection. Short and hasty, just a peck of lips on lips. When the longing got to him, Kei would touch the soft brown hair, letting it twirl around his fingers, and watch Tadashi’s endearing smile. Today Tadashi stood still, but his eyes were downcast, and he also made no step towards where he usually takes off.

“He keeps saying that, while receiving them.” Tadashi replies, eyes peeking up from beneath the lashes. “I don’t see how that is supposed to be a compliment.” As Tadashi said those words, Kei turns on one foot, watchful. He sucks at this kind of help. The sigh coming from Tadashi, his shoulders slumping for a second, didn’t make this any easier. The usual response should have concluded in a ‘Guess I still have ways to go’, ‘But I won’t give up!’ or the other cheerful ‘See you tomorrow, Tsukki!’. 

Instead, Tadashi snaps. 

Going from a complete, calm stand-still, to letting his bag slide off his shoulder and arm, Tadashi threw it full force against the ground. He kicks it, shoulders up and arms wide to his side. The initial shock wasn’t enough to keep Kei grounded, calling out to Tadashi while he approaches him. He’d never seen Tadashi being angry like this, not enough to show this kind of violent behaviour towards inanimate objects.

“Hey, Yamaguchi. Stop it. What good is that going to do?” Kei takes Tadashi’s arm, half expecting a vicious outlash to his own person. He breathes easier when it doesn’t happen. Tadashi takes a step back from kicking his bag. Carefully, Kei checks the road ahead of and behind him, then pushes Tadashi against a nearby wall. Stubborn, he stands tall in front of Tadashi, in case he still wants to hit something, or someone. His dislike for hotheaded people doesn’t go as far that he’d abandon a friend, and someone he loves. 

Leaning in, he listens to Tadashi’s hastened breathing. His bag left behind, Tadashi doesn’t look at him, ashamed of the precious outbreak. Waiting for him to look up, Kei’s hands wander over the arms, to the wrists, letting fingertips brush over rough fingers. Narita had taped some of the fingers earlier, to make sure Tadashi wouldn’t hurt himself after serving the ball so many times. Maybe Kei should try and tape them next time. The tremble in his own hands had stopped, after all, and it should be safe. Kei did his own fingers too, it shouldn’t be a big deal.

“If you want… We can go to my house. It’s Sunday tomorrow, I’m sure your parents won’t mind.” Kei waits until Tadashi’s breathing returns to normal, or at least normal enough for him to close his mouth. The urge to kiss him grows when he watches the open mouth; it fills his mind with hazy thoughts and inappropriate things. 

“We can have sex. You can take your frustration out on top of me.” The streets were empty, enabling Kei to lean in further, close enough to touch Tadashi’s forehead with his own. It was embarrassing, talking about it when Tadashi didn’t seem to be in the mood. However, Tadashi always gave his best in this relationship. Kei should try harder, too. He lets his voice lower in volume. “You liked that last time, right?” Kei offers, as well as he can manage. 

Although it had its perks, lying on his back the whole time was sorta boring. Seeing Tadashi riding him had been incredible, the new sight not bad at all. The thought of repeating it turns him on at the moment, while he tries to soothe Tadashi’s temper. Kei hopes that his own will carries over to Tadashi, to make him forget things. Communication wasn’t a big deal for him, but Kei found he was better suited to helping when they weren’t hiding anything from each other.

At last, the brown eyes glance up to him. Kei sees it quick enough that Tadashi’s edge hasn’t ebbed away. He doesn’t look so keen at the prospect Kei offers, either. It makes Kei’s hands sweaty, and his fingertips leave Tadashi’s skin. 

“What makes you think that being a passive receiver would help me at all, Tsukki?” It sounds so neutral, but the underlying sharp bite of tone hurts Kei’s pride. He thought he’d always had made sure that Tadashi’s wants weren’t forgotten, and that his boyfriend had nothing left to wish for once they were done having fun. Kei didn’t show it. He outright refuses to feel dejected while he tries to offer relief. Tadashi not being into sex or rebuffing Kei’s heartfelt affections didn’t work well on Kei’s ‘soothing’ techniques. 

“But you wouldn’t be passive. What, you want to lie down and take it, huh?” They’re close enough that Tadashi would see Kei’s face heating up with emotion. If Tadashi wants to be edgy with him, alright. He can be like that too. “Fine by me-” 

“I don’t want to get fucked, Kei.” Tadashi’s words are harsh enough to push Kei away, but the assertiveness from his body reels Kei further in instead. The taped fingers clutch at Kei’s collar, pulling him closer to Tadashi’s face. For a moment, Kei thinks they are going to start making out in the middle of the street, illuminated by street lamps. Nothing of the sort happens, as Tadashi pushes him off, eyes cast to the side. There’s something Kei doesn’t understand, and he isn’t a mind reader. 

“Alright, you want to make love. Is that it? I can go slow and easy-” Kei stops himself from talking when he hears a frustrated groan. At last, his mind understood, and fills his head with more hazy images. It adds to the tension he feels between their bodies, and Kei smiles over it, trying to pretend it doesn’t make him nervous. “Ah, I see. You don’t want to receive, but to give.” 

The idea doesn’t faze him as much as he thought it would, in the few seconds it takes to get used to imagining it. Sure, he’d had given thought about switching things around. But Tadashi hadn’t voiced or shown any intention of liking it the other way, or indeed voiced the wish to do so for one time. They had been together for some time now, a few months at least. Kei’s head tilts to the side, seeking Tadashi’s attention. He also searches for the answer of what Tadashi desires.

When Tadashi refuses to speak or even look at Kei, the latter has his own moment where he snaps. He puts his words into a cruder fashion. “You want to fuck me, is that it?” Fingers pinch Tadashi’s chin, making him face Kei by a not so gentle force. If it hurt, Tadashi would push him off. The hands are on his chest, but they don’t press. “You can say it, if that’s what you want.” 

“So? Even if I would feel that way… It’s not like it’s gonna happen. It’s not like you’d go and say ‘Ah yes, perfect idea Yamaguchi. Let’s do it.’ And then continue to raise your ass up for me to-” Tadashi’s words are cut off when Kei kisses him, more teeth pulling at lips than the actual mouths brushing together as they were prone to do. Kei’s hands end up at Tadashi’s throat, the top of thumbs holding the hard edge of the jawline. It’s essential to hold him still while Kei deepens the kiss with his tongue. There’s just too many things he can’t say, or which come out all wrong in an unwanted tone. He hates himself for not being better at this; he should know Tadashi. It’s laughable that he has to kiss his way through this problem, of not knowing what set Tadashi off, of not bringing his feelings across well enough. 

Kei stops the kiss before Tadashi becomes engaged enough to have the idea to respond in kind, which would get them in trouble for sure. Instead of helping and pacifying his friend, Tadashi’s irritable feelings transfer to Kei, who now has to deal with something new altogether. He has no idea if this would even help. All he can do is try.

“And what if that’s exactly what I’m offering?” This time, Kei made sure Tadashi couldn’t cast his eyes elsewhere. This is lending a helping-hand, right? It pisses Kei off that Tadashi is adamant in not believing him. He’s so headstrong to imagine Kei’s instant dejection, even though he _said the words_. This only makes Kei want it all the more. Just to prove to him that he could be giving. His interest alights, curious to how it would feel to switch places, to have Tadashi inside of him. Kei wouldn’t mind it; the more he thinks of it, the more he wants it. His first time being one in which he’d be used more for Tadashi’s frustration to be fucked out of his system. 

“Tsukki… Don’t joke about this.” Tadashi holds his gaze, hands less aggressive now that his body has calmed down. They’re at Kei’s hips, simply needing some fabric to hold onto.

Breathing hard through his nose, Kei had enough. Creating some distance is a hurdle, considering the state he’s in, and his mind is not stopping flooding him. The prospect of what they discuss breathes heavy between them. At last he’s able to distract himself with Tadashi’s bag, which he takes off the ground after their hands release each other’s holds. He throws the bag at Tadashi, then heads back to the road leading home. When he doesn’t hear footsteps coming along, he glances over his shoulder, calling out to Tadashi who still stands with his back to the wall where Kei left him. 

It’s more baseless bravery than actual sexual prowess (which he doesn’t possess like Tadashi), when he opens his mouth.

“You coming, Tadashi? I can’t lose my ass-virginity all by my lonesome.” He pulls the collar of his Karasuno jersey jacket up, hoping it hides the heat in his neck. Tadashi’s quick steps close in on him, keeping up. Kei feigns disinterest when Tadashi pulls his phone out, texting Shimada that he won’t make it today. 

Kei tells himself that it doesn’t make his heart race, that he isn’t nervous, and that it's all for Tadashi’s sake.

*~*~*

Once they had arrived at Kei’s place, had dinner and had taken a quick bath, they’d had walked up to Kei’s room. After all the build-up, Tadashi had come to understand that Kei was serious about this, and it calms the mood. A quiet settles over them, waiting to be ignited by what they want to do. The same way Kei lay on his back, his legs placed on either side of Tadashi’s hip, urging him on with his knees pressing to the sides to make a move. Tadashi’s hands were unmoving sticks next to him, his torso bend over Kei in the proper position. 

Their boxers are the only fabric left between them. 

Kei watches Tadashi, seeking the face for any traces of doubt. He’s hesitant, lidded eyes gazing at him. As if he is trying to find a good way to start. Even though Kei’s patience runs thin, he doesn’t rush Tadashi, or tell him what to do. He remembers way too well how he felt; not just the first time, but the first couple of times. He had been worse than Tadashi. His body had trembled, fingers fumbled, his throat had been dry. Eyes unable to look at Tadashi, neither the face or the heaving chest (wondering if his heart raced as fast as Kei’s own), nor his erect manhood. Kei remembered the mess he made, before, during, and after the sex. 

He also remembers how Tadashi had been kind, willing, and careful, all the while _he_ had been the one the endure first time sex pains. The same unpleasant feeling Kei would experience. Any moment. 

Letting his hands run across Tadashi’s arm, Kei tries to smile. He instigated this, he should at least take some sort of responsibility. Calming Tadashi down also helps with his own nerves. Tadashi looks at the hand caressing his elbow and smiles. He takes Kei’s hand in his own, kissing the fingers. Kei’s are bare, while Tadashi had left the taping on two of his fingers. Leaning downward, Tadashi presses the back of Kei’s hand into the mattress, linking their fingers as he kisses him, soft and gentle. Kei keeps still, only brushes the warm, full lips and closes his eyes.

He trusts him, blindly. And Kei knows how good he made him feel all those other times. Tadashi is one to pay him back, not just in kind, but in double. Tadashi is not one to simply follow, he can take the lead, at least in his own regards. He doesn’t always try to pull Kei with him, but he wouldn’t let go of his hand, either. While Tadashi’s tongue slips into Kei’s mouth, he’s starting to believe that Tadashi will be exceptional in this, and will probably drive him crazy. He did it with their first kiss, too, making Kei’s knees all weak and having to hold on to Tadashi’s shoulders. 

Shoulders which now dip down, while Tadashi’s hips slide forward. Kei hums a moan against Tadashi’s lip, half out of arousal, half because he wants to urge Tadashi on to start this for real. It helps; Tadashi’s hand caresses Kei’s side, thumb circling his hipbone, going below Kei’s waistband as he does so.

“Would you like to stay like this?” The lips are so soft and carry a hint of wetness to them. When they speak, Kei has to hold back a tremble; it starts in his chest and moves throughout his core. Only his knees betray the want he feels, as they press against Tadashi’s ribcage. He nods, hoping it doesn’t look too shaken. The way Tadashi watches him makes his member throb, and when it does, he feels Tadashi respond on top of him. Kei closes his eyes again when Tadashi smiles and moves backwards, to help them out of their last pieces of clothing. 

Yes, he wants to see Tadashi. To make sure he can be kissed and loved and touched from the front when he’s in pain. But he also wants to hide, now more than ever, when he’s naked below him. When Tadashi’s fingers prepare him, he’s thankful for the rare times he’d felt brave enough to touch himself like that, without telling Tadashi. The latter takes his time now, doing a more handsome job at making Kei feel good than his own fingers ever accomplished. The stretch isn’t so bad, and Kei puts on some bluffing confidence, acting all eager and ready.

Hell, he isn’t ready. 

This time, he cannot hold back the tremble from being seen, when the top of Tadashi’s manhood brushes against his ass. Tadashi’s chuckle doesn’t make this easier, not until those smiling lips kiss his cheeks. The nose brushes against his ear, and a hand steadies him at the hip again. Tadashi kisses his ear now, and holds his hand again, linking the fingers just like before. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, Kei. You want to feel good, right?” Tadashi licks his earlobe, sucking it in and nibbling at it. Kei feels hot all over his face and neck, lids pressing closed at the sensation at his ear. Meanwhile, Tadashi inches himself in, stretching him open. The pain is minor, but the whole thing makes Kei still bite his bottom lip and press his fingertips below Tadashi’s knuckles, his short nails teasing the skin of the back of his hand. 

“Ngh. Yeah, I guess.” 

“Mhnnn, you’re so beautiful. You don’t even realize how beautiful you are to me, Kei. And it’s only going to increase… if you would be so kind and relax a little, for me.” Tadashi’s whisper starts a fire across Kei’s whole body, a tremor following when he hears those gentle and sweet words. Kei releases a breath he held, letting his body smooth into the bed and relaxing his legs at least. Tadashi’s hand is right below his lower back, making him feel safe and cared for. The more he feels of Tadashi, the more he wants of him, the less he thinks about the burning stretch, or even feels it. He focuses on the manhood inching in, the soft hairs tickling his ass, Tadashi’s muscular thighs below his legs. Lips kiss his throat now, teeth teasing it, the mouth pulling in some flesh to suck on. Kei wants to tell him off, to scold him, to tell him not to make another hickey the team would tease him for.

But Tadashi falls still, head besides Kei, bend all over him. He’s frozen stiff, and Kei’s eyes flash open, trying to see anything past the wild mop of soft brown besides him.

“Oh god.” Tadashi’s words are more a breath beside him than actual spoken letters. He releases another breath, holding some trembling words in them. Kei notices how Tadashi’s hand is holding his harder now, switched from how it was before when he entered him. Blinking, Kei lets his other hand (which had been still beside him all this time), touch Tadashi’s shoulder, to get his attention.

“Uhm, hey.” 

“Don’t talk to me- just. Let me feel this for a second.” 

Kei’s nose goes into Tadashi’s hair, taking in the scent. His impatience isn’t so well treated and harmless this time. He feels Tadashi’s inside of him, all of him, but the not moving is making his head spin. Concentrating all his energy, excitement, and need into a single move, he lets his hips and ass rise, urging Tadashi’s on to do _something_.

“Shit, Tsukki, don’t do that!” Before any protest can leave their lips, Tadashi’s shoulders rise, showing his face. The stain beneath the freckles suits him as usual, and he looks quite taken by their starting deed. Kei has no time to make a joke or do anything else to have Tadashi move, as the hands on both of his hips tickle him. He doesn’t laugh, as a moan interrupts. His embarrassment is taken away for a moment, when Tadashi’s hips thrust forward, creating snapping sounds where their bodies meet. 

Stuff becomes hazy after that. Kei watches where Tadashi enters him, his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders (he always needs the steadiness they provide). Seeing his own dick and spread legs sets the stage for his embarrassment to return in full splendor, and he feels his throat thicken. He cannot takes his eyes off Tadashi’s circling hips, not until he hears the breathy moans coming from above. Eyes glance upward, and he looks at the difference of their skin colours; his pale hands on top of Tadashi’s shoulders, which look more tan due to the accumulation of freckles spread across them. He moans again, arousal and need throughout his system as he watches Tadashi’s naked body, the curve going from the chest to the stomach, and down below-

Kei makes the mistake to watch where their bodies meet again, while Tadashi’s hips make him crazy. He keeps his lips firm together, not wanting to give Tadashi any cause to look at him right now. 

Tadashi’s eyes are intent where he enters him, too. Eyebrows furrowing and teeth biting one side of his bottom lip, he seems troubled. Kei has no idea why, can only hazard a guess that it might not feel as good for Tadashi as it does for him. The weird burn from before had made way for an intense heat that tingles all below his skin, making his toe curl, and his ass squeeze. 

That, it turns out, is a mistake. He only squeezes a little, knowing how good it felt when Tadashi had done it to him, too. But that gets Tadashi’s attention, lidded eyes with dilated pupils suddenly aware of him. He watches him, the same passionate resolve directed at Kei’s face. It makes Kei’s eyes widen, before he tilts his head to the side. Once again, Tadashi is too much for him to handle. His body feels all weird when he’s watched like that. Tadashi slows his pace down, to let his hands brush over Kei. 

“You’re so, _so_ beautiful, Kei.” The hands move across the chest, one hand staying behind to tease his nipple. The other runs over his shoulder, fingers edging in between the mattress and his neck. Kei knows what this is about, and he’s resolute to not give in. Tadashi doesn’t force him, but his thrusts make Kei close his eyes nonetheless, a soft moan spilling from his open mouth. He doesn’t give up his guard when Tadashi goes for his ear again. 

“I really like how we look together.” Tadashi cannot pull him in with his hands, which he keeps at Kei’s neck and above his heart. Its up to his knees to inch forward, to take Kei deep, but not too hard. He chuckles at Kei’s ear, the sound making his heart beat faster. “I like how… we’re so mismatched. And it still fits.” 

The thrust he gives is an urge to have Kei agree. He can only moan, keeping Tadashi’s name off his lips for now. 

“We fit together, right? I really like how you feel, Kei. On the inside.” The pace goes up, just a little amount. Tadashi’s hell-bent to make Kei feel it, to break his guard down, to make him look. “And the outside. God you always felt so nice, Kei, your body is so pretty and I want to touch it all the time.” To prove a point, he lets his hands roam across Kei’s body, to his arms and his wrists, his ass and beneath the knees. He kisses him, too. The throat which Kei’s exposes as the pace rises, the line between his pecs, licking his nipples and sucking them in.

“Damnit, Yamaguchi.” He cannot say his given name, cannot melt down like that. Kei still needs his senses, to experience all of this until the end. The last name acts as a second guard, a lifeline to some sort of sanity. It’s not much use anyway. Tadashi knows him too well, and while he’s inside of him, he’s treated to a whole new image. Unlocking all sorts of new secrets he hadn’t known about Kei. Playing with them, while driving Kei to the brink more and more. 

The lips at his ear, and the things they say, just give him the rest.

“You’re so beautiful, so damn fucking beautiful. You have no idea how long I wanted you, like this right here. How long I dreamed about this.” Tadashi’s tongue licks inside of his ear, and Kei whimpers, opening his eyes. He looks at Tadashi who gives him a loving stare, while his hips keep thrusting inside of Kei. They’re a breath apart, Tadashi’s lying on top of him, and those damn hips make him lose all inhibitions. He kisses him, chaste and only using his lips. The haze in his mind destroys his walls, a haze created by Tadashi, who keeps looking at Kei as if he means the world to him. “And such a pretty face. I could never imagine to see it like this, Kei. You’re all warm and pretty, and your mouth tastes so good, too.” 

As if on cue, Kei tries to cover his face. A tough job when you’re still wearing your glasses. ‘Don’t smudge them’ and ‘Don’t cover yourself’ are words more laughed than truly said, and Tadashi follows them up with kisses, pulling Kei’s hands away to treat them to his face. That smiling face is too much for Kei, as are the lips that kiss him and tell him how much he loves him at the same time. 

Kei wants to love him, to make him feel like he’s the best. All this has Kei’s arms looped around Tadashi’s neck, and he’s unable to speak of what he wants to do. But Tadashi’s arms are around him, the kiss to his lips a silent ‘thank you’, and he lifts him up. Sitting on top of Tadashi, Kei doesn’t feel any fright anymore, doesn’t see the need to hide or to act. He holds Tadashi’s shoulders again when they kiss, all wild and sensitive. His fingers roam the hair, touch the face, Kei way too hungry for the lips to hold his tongue or teeth back. He licks him, bites him, pulls with teeth and mouth.

“Your face is pretty too, Tadashi. I love your face, with all those freckles.” He sobs out a cry, his face all screwed up when the sensations in his core take over his entire being. He leans back, showing all of himself to Tadashi, the only one who needs to see him like this. One hand behind him, he’s stable enough to ride Tadashi, who somehow didn’t allow himself to take Kei harder before. It’s so nice of him, so gentle and caring, and Kei feels so overwhelmed by it. “Tadashi, you feel so good, please-” 

The hands are on his ass, spreading him open when Tadashi thrusts upwards. He sees stars and doesn’t think about his open mouth, or the reckless moans spilling out without thought or reason. Kei loses sense of what’s he’s saying, can only think of Tadashi and his name. When he looks at him this time, he’s not afraid to see how Tadashi watches him, all that want and love reserved for Kei. The picture in front of him blurs when he sees stars, his head thrown back when Tadashi’s cock finds just the right spot to light his skin afire. 

They move forward at the same time, not caring when their foreheads collide too hard. It doesn’t hurt, and Kei doesn’t mind the sweat, or how Tadashi’s hair sticks to both their faces. The kiss is more air than actual touching, all their concentration is placed between their midst. He feels Tadashi’s nails running red marks across his ass, and revels in the chants of his own name coming from Tadashi’s lips. He’s close, they both are, but Kei is dead set on making Tadashi come first. He squeezes his ass-cheeks together again, holds Tadashi’s head close to his throat and chest. He finds that spot inside of Kei again. 

“Ah, Kei!” 

They fall. Kei’s all slippery from the sweat between their bodies, and cannot hold himself back from moaning Tadashi’s name when he comes. He falls on his back, Tadashi’s arms suddenly around him, and all of his boyfriend right on top of him. He still moves, fucking out his orgasm in the last few thrusts. Kei doesn’t feel dirty hearing the sloppy sounds of the leaking member inside of him, nor about the hickey Tadashi licks and bites into his throat this very second. He can only keep his arms atop of Tadashi’s shoulders and shoulder blades, while a smile spreads across his lips. For a short moment, everything feels like a bliss. 

Tadashi collapses to Kei’s side, slipping out of him. The quick breaths that gust over Kei’s chest are an indicator to how raspy Tadashi’s voice has become from the moaning. Kei blinks up to the ceiling, his arm hesitant when it runs over Tadashi’s back to touch his hair. He puts his other arm on top his eyes after he removes the glasses, to darken his sight right away. 

Kei had the habit to lie on top of Tadashi, post-coital. His chest made for a quite inviting pillow, not only just after sex. It was nice to wake up on top of it on a lazy Sunday morning, or fall asleep on it while watching a movie. It felt strange, having their usual arrangement switched up as well. Tadashi lay on his side, arm limp across Kei’s stomach, holding his hip still. His weight was comforting, and so Kei decides that it isn’t so strange after all. He only missed getting his head patted. Tadashi always felt prone to do so, like a ‘well done’ reward for Kei. The latter’s fingers were in the unruly mop, motionless, every muscle in him trying to cope with what they had done. The evidence of his orgasm sticks to his stomach and his thighs.

He reflects on it, the same way he’d fallen to reflection after their very first time. Tadashi had gone off to the bathroom with a small voice and walking in great pain, returning with cloths of warm water and a red face, cleaning everything. Their first time had been weird and a tough process of being patient and not knowing when to push on or to hold back, or to do anything at all in the right way. There had been too much lube and sticky fingers, Kei sliding out too many times and being embarrassed, while Tadashi’s nervous laugh and cries of pain didn’t do anything to light up the process. The whole ordeal had Kei questioning if this was really what he had wanted. He had been terrified that he was going to hurt Tadashi, and had wondered if Tadashi had liked it at all. It got better the second time, and at third time they were more composed and ready to enjoy it fully. Kei remembers being very proud of the sounds and faces he could make occur, and it was also after the third time Tadashi started to pat his head.

Here and now, Kei returns to state one, asking himself if this had been a good idea. His ass felt sore, but his body felt the usual after-buzz from having sex. He remembered the first week of having sex with Tadashi, how the other hadn’t orgasmed until Kei touched him or gave him a blowjob. Once more proven that Tadashi is a whole lot better at this sex thing. The state of bliss returns to him, and he also didn’t mind the cum leaking from his ass. Normally, to hide their deeds, they would use condoms, finding it easier to clean up afterwards and hide the evidence. Today they’d forgotten about it.

Tadashi toys with his arm, his fingers tracing the slightly visible veins on the inside of Kei’s arm. Due to how they lay, and the height difference adding up to it, Tadashi couldn’t reach further than the hard part of Kei’s palm. Once his fingers stopped tingling, Kei opens his hand, lifts it, and lets a different set slide past them. They lie like this for awhile, until Tadashi props up on one elbow, and dips the mattress. 

“So… how was it?” The voice asking turns small, not so confident as when he fucked Kei some minutes ago. Not releasing the hand he holds, Kei looks up to Tadashi. He misses the condom right now; it would have given his hands something different to do. He could taken it off and spiral the used condom, either his or Tadashi’s, around as proof. Then act all cool and throw it into the trash-bin. 

“What do you think?” He had no gimmicks to play, and so his eyes-sans-glasses were staring back at the warm eyes, intent on getting an answer out of Kei. He couldn’t hold the gaze much longer, and opts to stare at the ceiling before answering. “I guess I wouldn’t mind if we’d switch from time to time.” 

The answer convinces Tadashi enough. He lies back on Kei’s chest, sighing. Once he’s not being stared at anymore, Kei does one of the things he always liked to do post-sex. He looks at the stray freckles on Tadashi’s upper arm, which thinned out the lower they went. They had multiplied over the summer, strong in count at the top of the shoulders and on the back of it. Kei’s eyes follow their path up to where they were thickest, on Tadashi’s face. From this angle, he couldn’t count them on his nose and to the sides, so thick and brown were they. For a creativity assignment in school, he once had to draw himself and his best friend as animals. Kei had chosen to draw a giraffe and a brachiosaurus, making the dinosaur’s neck a tad longer than the giraffe's

Letting his actions speak for him, Kei focuses on Tadashi’s neck. Starting in the hair, his fingers stroke gently downwards, reveling in the way he makes Tadashi hum in content. He unwinds under the touch that runs along his spine, legs restless when one slips over Kei’s to entwine. The further down Kei touches him, the more Tadashi starts to purr and smile. Kei’s other leg, free of a one-legged embrace from his lover, lifts up the blanket pooled at their feet, and puts it over them. He doesn’t worry about the mess, and holds Tadashi’s elbow to make sure he knows not to go anywhere as well. 

“So, Yamaguchi-kun. Are you going to tell me why you were so grumpy today, or do I have to seduce it out of you?” Kei starts, hiding a soft smile in case Tadashi takes a peek at him. He doesn’t, which is good, and doesn’t challenge Kei to actually perform some sort of seducing technique in which he’d only embarrass himself, which is even better. Instead, Tadashi pouts. 

“Asahi-san is getting better at his jump serve. It stays within the lines, and got really powerful. Even Daichi-san is impressed by it…” The talking lips are so soft and pouty, Kei has to hold back kissing them right then and there. He wasn’t able to relieve Tadashi of his tension earlier, and instead opted for an ‘easier’ way out. Now he had to show he could handle taking care of Tadashi, even without fucking things up; making things worse like earlier on the street, or having to use sex as an outlet. He goes for his favourite instead, using logic.

“It’s a given. He’s a third year after all.” Kei’s hand goes back into Tadashi’s hair, stopping him from looking up or protesting. “You’ve gotten far enough to earn Nishinoya-san’s praise. And no one else does jump float serves, either. They’re going to be much harder to receive during matches.”

“Yes, but-”

“No ‘but’s. It’s the truth.” Kei cannot hold back any longer, and turns to his side. He pulls Tadashi in an one-armed embrace, and kisses him. Soft and simple, yet drowning out Tadashi’s earlier protests. It takes a while before Tadashi returns the kiss as composed as Kei wishes he’d be. Opening his eyes, Kei feels that when they are as close as this, it is easier to talk about his feelings. As if the barriers in which he thinks himself trapped don’t exist. It enables whatever he wants to say to flow out in the correct manner, and to connect.

“I like your serves. Even if they don’t go over the net or fall out of bounds. Your face gets all sexy when you’re pissed. I like that too.” Kei grins, taking the slap to his arm in stride, as long as he can see Tadashi trying to hide a smile. 

“You only say that because you love me. And because you think I will not tease you about… earlier.” Tadashi looks up through his eyelashes, which he knows all too well is a killer move for Kei. He cannot stop Tadashi from teasing him anyway, and he honestly didn’t think of trying to. He shakes his head, smile soft on his lips when he plays with Tadashi’s hair, using both his hands. One taking care of the back of Tadashi’s head, the other lying on his side, thumb on his cheek. 

“Well, that’s a given too. That I love you and try to make things better. I also happen to think that you’re excellent in taking charge. It felt really good. Guess you _are_ good in serving like this.” He grins a little, poking at Tadashi’s nose. The verbal and physical tease earns him another soft beating to his arm. Kei laughs at Tadashi’s small indignation, and holds him close. He doesn’t miss the ‘Asshole. I’m going to give it to you real good next time,’ breathing on his chest. However, Kei has to make his lower body slide back a little, in hopes that Tadashi won’t notice what that small sentence does to him.

“Remember when we were clueless about sex? We couldn’t get it right.” He brings Tadashi down with him into memories instead, hoping it will distract his own libido. 

“Oh God, don’t remind me. That was so horrible.” Tadashi nestles his head below Kei’s, both his arms snaking around the longer torso. Having him smiling and giving out sexy threats is how Kei knows he’s fine, especially when he wants to cuddle. Kei holds him close, giving him a kiss to the forehead. 

“We got better at it though, eventually.” Kei reminds him, not pointing out that he’d been the one who had been horrible at all of it. Even at small petting stuffs like mutual handjobs or fingering. In fact, he tries to hint at something else. Something he couldn’t say like the rest of the team could have done. Then again, no one loves Tadashi like he does, and the rest of the team would never, ever see him like this, either. Maybe he should try harder to make the words he wants to say work like the feelings he has in his mind and would spill at intimate moments. 

“Yeah… I know what you mean.” Tadashi sounds as if he could fall asleep at any moment. Kei reaches over his head, switching the bedside lamp off. 

As his room went dark, and they cozy up below the blanket ready to fall asleep. Kei waits until he thinks Tadashi is asleep. He puts his face into the thick bangs, and sleep is eager to claim him too. Practice had beaten some energy out of him, and Tadashi had been an expert at getting to the rest. Kei expects more soreness to come in the morning when he would try to walk and sit. The only regret he has right now, is waiting until he hears Tadashi’s soft snores. Before he could fall asleep, he opens his mouth one last time, careful not to let Tadashi wake up from the mute vibration aimed at his unruly hair. With closed eyes, Kei forms a safe place in which what he was about to say would only be known to him, until he had more guts to say it out loud and with a Tadashi awake to hear it. 

“You’ll get better, eventually.”


End file.
